kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Coliseum
Hercules & Cloud Hercules & Zack |assist=Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, & Pegasus |KHnormalname=Olympus Coliseum |KHnormalfile=Olympus Coliseum -KH1-.ogg |KHbattlename=Road to a Hero |KHbattlefile=Road to a Hero -KH1-.ogg |KHbattlename2=Go for It! |KHbattlefile2=Go for It! -KH1-.ogg |COMnormalname=Olympus Coliseum |COMnormalfile=Olympus Coliseum -ReCoM-.ogg |COMbattlename=Go for It! |COMbattlefile=Go for It! -ReCoM-.ogg |KH2normalname=Olympus Coliseum |KH2normalfile=Olympus Coliseum -KH2-.ogg |KH2battlename=Road to a Hero (training) |KH2battlefile=Road to a Hero -KH2-.ogg |BBSnormalname=Olympus Coliseum |BBSnormalfile=Olympus Coliseum-BbS-.ogg |BBSbattlename=Go for It! |BBSbattlefile=Go for It!-BbS-.ogg |film= ''Hercules (1997) }} Olympus Coliseum is a world in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Based on the 1997 Disney feature, Hercules, Philoctetes can be seen here, training Hercules and other heroes. The Coliseum has since become a staple in the series since it has appeared in all the games to date, surpassing Hollow Bastion with its appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Although the Coliseum is hardly featured in the Hercules movie, it can be seen in a short scene with Phil arguing with Hercules. The ruler of this world is Zeus, but Hades is the ruler of the Underworld. The keyhole of Olympus Coliseum is hidden in the Lobby, underneath a large stone block. Setting ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The coliseum has the same appearance, but unlike the other games, the gates, which are originally connected to the exit in Kingdom Hearts and the Underworld in Kingdom Hearts II, are a pathway to the city of Thebes. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the original game, Olympus Coliseum was the smallest world, consisting of three areas: the Coliseum Gates where Sora and his party enter, the Lobby where Phil briefs contestants and keeps the cups of the winners, and the Coliseum itself, where the party competes against various combinations of Heartless, villains, and other characters in the game. The same exact areas are present in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The area gains a drastic expansion in Kingdom Hearts II, as the Underworld can now be accessed through the Coliseum Gates. The Underworld Entrance connects the living world to the world of the dead, as well as holding the world's Moogle Shop, a save point, and the Underdrome where Sora can talk to Pain and Panic to gain access to the tournaments there. From there, two paths into the Underworld branch off. The first branch that Sora and his friends can explore leads to Hades's domain through the Cave of the Dead. Beginning at the Cave of the Dead: Entrance (where Sora and Auron later fight Cerberus), the party travels down the narrow and meandering Cave of the Dead: Passage before reaching the relatively safe Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber. From there, the party traverses the ledges and cliffs of the Valley of the Dead before reaching Hades' Chamber. Later in the story, the second path opens and allows the group to enter the Underworld Caverns. After going down through the Underworld Caverns: Entrance, the party goes through the twisting Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road, which in turn leads to the Underworld Caverns: Atrium. After an encounter with Demyx, the party passes through to The Lock, where Meg can be rescued and a boss battle with Pete takes place. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ventus is the first person to visit this world. First he meets Phil, who is trying to decide whether to train Hercules or Zack. Phil says that whoever proves himself in the tournament can train under him. Eager Zack runs off to the Coliseum, while Ven promises to help Herc train, become a hero, and return to his rightful place on Mt. Olympus. Herc and Zack eventually face off in the tournament, but the fight is interrupted by a swarm of Unversed in town. Ven goes to fight them alone, but Herc withdraws from the match and comes with him. The two finish off the swarm, when Zack arrives. He wanted to help his friends too. Phil says that he never cared about who won, but whose heart was in the right place. And since Hercules left first, he gets to train with him. Nevertheless, the trainees continue towards their goals of becoming heroes. Phil thanks Ven for giving Hercules the strength to become a hero. Terra is the second person to visit this world. He encounters Hercules and some Unversed during his arrival. The hero-in-training compliments Terra's strength and recommends he compete in the upcoming games. He heads up towards the Coliseum where Hades is devising a scheme to defeat Zeus. The god approaches Terra and tells him that by hiding his darkness, he is wasting his power. Terra takes up Hades' offer to help him control his darkness by entering the games. However, as Terra continues to compete, Hades starts to see that Terra may not want his darkness and starts to think of a new plan when Zack enters for his match. Inside the arena, Terra and Zack face off, with the Keyblade Wielder victorious. However, as Terra turns to leave, Zack awakens with a dark aura and attacks. Zack tries to resist this power, reminding Terra of when the darkness overcame him in Enchanted Dominion. Hades appears, saying that this is power that Terra can have. Terra refuses and fights Zack again. Terra wins again and Hades realizes his defeat and disappears. Zack calls Terra a hero and promises to have rematch someday. Aqua is the last person to visit this world. There, she meets Hercules and Phil, who are still training. Hercules says he wants to be strong as the Champion Terra. Phil mentions that Terra could show again anytime, so Aqua agrees to enter the games in hopes of seeing him. Aqua qualifies for the finals against Zack. Zack wants to win his block to face Terra again, the champ of the other block. Zack still wants his rematch with Terra after he helped him against Hades. Aqua and Zack square off, Aqua being the victor. Hades shows up again to check out the new competitor. He also calls Terra a coward for wasting his darkness. Aqua wants to fight, but Hades says she'll have to do it in a by-the-rules match. However, Hades shows up with the Ice Colossus, saying it does not have to be one-on-one. Zacks then wants to help Aqua, but she insists that she handle the god and Titan alone. Hades is defeated and swears his return. Aqua exits the Coliseum, and Zack asks her out on a date. An embarrassed Aqua politely declines, but Zack says maybe he can do it and they will go out when he is a warrior, but Aqua refuses that promise. Zack leaves as Herc returns from training, disappointed for missing the big match. Aqua tells him that his heart is on the right path to becoming a hero. During the end credits, Hercules continues his training with Phil as Zack watches from the gates. He looks up when a black feather floats past him, and he disappears. Kingdom Hearts When Sora first enters the Coliseum, Phil, who is busy preparing for the games, mistakes him for Hercules. When his mistake is revealed, Phil allows Sora to enter the trials. Though Sora passes, Phil won't let him enter the games. Disappointed, Sora exits, only to be met by Hades, who grants him an entry pass for the preliminaries. Sora then has to go through many preliminaries before he can get to the final battle. The final battle of the preliminaries is with Cloud, who is secretly working for Hades. After defeating or losing to Cloud, Cerberus appears. Hercules holds the beast off until Sora returns to defeat it, winning entrance into the real games. Note that in ''Kingdom Hearts, you need not as much go to this world. The player can enter Deep Jungle from Wonderland. Tournament Cups Throughout the game, different cups (tournaments) will be unlocked for Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy to compete in. There are four modes for every cup. First, the regular mode - Sora, Donald, and Goofy face the enemies as they come. After winning a cup in that mode, solo mode is unlocked - this time, Sora faces all the enemies alone. The third mode is a timed competition, and the final mode allows the team to face any enemy from the cup. The modes are unlocked in succession and only for a specific cup. The following is a list of the cups and how to unlock them. * Phil Cup - Seal the Traverse Town Keyhole. * Pegasus Cup - Complete Monstro. * Hercules Cup - Seal the Halloween Town and Neverland Keyholes. * Hades Cup - Seal the Hollow Bastion keyhole. * Gold Match - Complete the Hades Cup. * Platinum Match - Seal the Hollow Bastion Keyhole and unlock all other cups. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This time, the team, Cloud, and Hercules are the only people involved in the games, which involve an obstacle course. Hades has hired Cloud to defeat Hercules, in exchange for restoring his lost memories. Cloud loses to Hercules, but even though Hades refuses to restore his memories, Sora comforts Cloud, reminding him that even small events can help someone remember things. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days On Roxas's 117th day in the Organization, he and Xigbar set out to investigate a new world - the Olympus Coliseum. Xigbar tells Roxas that they're on the lookout for anyone who might potentially become an Organization member. He explains where Organization members come from: that when a strong heart is taken by darkness, a Nobody is created at the same time as a Heartless, and the strongest of those Nobodies gather in the Organization. Furthermore, Roxas and Xion are particularly special Nobodies even within the Organization. Roxas and Xigbar defeat some nearby Heartless, which attracts the attention of Phil - he runs over, mistaking Roxas for Hercules's new apprentice candidate. Roxas realizes that Xigbar has disappeared. After Phil tells Roxas to report for training and rushes off to the Coliseum, Xigbar reappears. Xigbar explains that the Organization is supposed to keep their movements secret, and is thoroughly amused at the idea of Roxas being an apprentice candidate. He leaves the great Hero-in-training, who is now allowed to enter the Coliseum, to do the investigation by himself. Roxas takes a look around, wondering what the huge rankings on the wall could be about - and who the number one names, Sora on one board and Hercules on another, could be. He is momentarily worried by the massive statues outside the Coliseum gates, wondering if this world might be home to giant warriors. But he soon figures out that this is just a Coliseum, and reports to Phil's training. No matter how hard Roxas works, Phil sets higher and higher targets - until finally, exhausted, he calls it quits for the day. He learns from Phil that he's looking for strong warriors to enter the Coliseum's tournament, especially with the Heartless that have been appearing lately. Phil laughs outright at Roxas's request to enter, and Roxas has a strange vision of a boy in red clothes, standing in the same position he is in. As Roxas heads home he walks past Hercules, and can hear Phil telling Hercules about how the "new apprentice candidate" took care of the Heartless while he was away. When Roxas next returns to the Coliseum it's with Demyx, who complains that he is really not cut out for fighting missions - he prefers investigations. When Roxas heads off to Phil's training, Demyx says he would pass. When the two of them see Phil forcing Hercules through strenuous exercises, Demyx says if he were subjected to that kind of "training" he'd run away. Roxas, wondering if Hercules is stronger than him, is about to leave when Phil catches him and gives him his own training for the day. Phil explains to Roxas that Hercules trains so hard because everyone counts on him to be strong, and Roxas wonders if such expectations are the same kind of thing as orders. As the Nobodies leave, Demyx again complains about being forced to fight, and says he's glad he usually gets investigation missions. It's over two months later when Roxas and Demyx return to the Coliseum, and Demyx is as unhappy as ever about being forced to fight Heartless. Their target this time is a mysterious Heartless, and since Demyx isn't a hero candidate he waits outside while Roxas enters the Coliseum tournament. He makes it to the final round, and Phil comes over to give him a pep talk, and tell him that he's counting on Roxas to win. Roxas asks if that's the same as being given orders, but Phil just tells him not to ask such ridiculous questions and concentrate on fighting. To Roxas's surprise, his final opponent is none other than Xigbar. He says he'd heard Roxas has been practicing, and came to see just how strong he is now. But their battle is interrupted by the appearance of the Guard Armor Heartless, and as Phil runs off to get Hercules, Roxas jumps into battle. During his fight he has strange visions of the same boy in red, who seems to have fought this creature before. After Roxas defeats the Heartless, Xigbar comments that he really has gotten stronger, and heads back to the World that Never Was. Demyx wonders what on earth Xigbar was doing in the Coliseum - doesn't he have missions of his own? They head home too, just before Phil can return with Hercules. When Phil wonders out loud what happened to Roxas, and Hercules wonders who Phil is talking about, Phil suddenly realizes that Roxas wasn't an apprentice candidate after all - and wonders who on earth he's been training the entire time. On Roxas's 296th day in the Organization, he's sent to participate in another Coliseum tournament, which feels more like training than a mission to him. Phil confronts him, saying he's glad Roxas hasn't been killed or anything - but also asking just who he is. When Roxas can't reply, Phil assumes that Roxas is there to enter the tournament, and lets him in despite the earlier deception. Roxas wins the tournament, defeating all kinds of Heartless, and Phil congratulates him, his former ire seemingly gone - he tells Roxas to come back and visit every now and then. Roxas wonders if Phil still wants him to do more training. But although Roxas returns to the Coliseum a few weeks later to fight another Heartless, he never bumps into Phil again. Kingdom Hearts II In this game, the world of Olympus Coliseum is expanded to Hades's Underworld. Sora and company return to Olympus Coliseum one year after their first visit. Before their return, Hades has been sending monsters for Hercules to fight against in attempt to weaken his heart and turn him into a Heartless. After Pete tells that Sora's Keyblade could open any lock, Hades uses it to unlock the Underworld Coliseum, which was sealed off by Zeus. He kidnapped Megara to lure Sora and Hercules into saving her and battling Pete while unlocking the Underworld Coliseum and sending the Hydra to destroy the Olympus Coliseum. Sora and co. are forced to participate in the Underworld Coliseum Tournament with Hercules. Hades stole Auron's free will in attempt to make him defeat Hercules, and Sora and his gang. However, Sora releases Auron's free will and they defeat Hades together, with the help of Hercules. After this, Sora, Donald, and Goofy become legendary heroes. In the ending credits, the Olympus Coliseum is restored to its glory. After the Underworld Coliseum is re-opened, multiple tournaments are opened after Sora and his friends accomplish a certain goal or progress a part of the story. Tournament Cups *Pain and Panic Cup *Cerberus Cup *Titan Cup *Goddess of Fate Cup *Hades Cup *Pain and Panic Paradox Cup *Cerberus Paradox Cup *Titan Paradox Cup *Hades Paradox Cup Kingdom Hearts coded When Data Sora visited Olympus Coliseum, he finds Data Phil who has a problem in the Coliseum in that the Bug Blocks keep appearing. Sora said that he will find Hercules who is inside trying to solve the problem. He found the data Keyhole right at the beginning and opens the Data Keyhole and went inside. While he was exploring inside, he kept finding Hercules Memos which are instructions in this world that said the Battle system will be different. The gameplay is based off ''Final Fantasy VII. When Sora found Data Hercules, he became Sora's Party member. Then they were attacked by Data Cloud who wanted to fight Hercules because Hades hired him to. Data Hades shows up and said that he didn't need Cloud anymore and also said the Block problem wasn't his doing. Cloud joins Sora and become his second Party member. Characters File:Hercules.png|Hercules (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days , Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Phil BBS.png|Philoctetes (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Megara.jpg|Megara (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Zack BBS Edit.png|Zack (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Heartless Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Deserter.png|Deserter File:Large Body.png|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Crimson Jazz render.png|Crimson Jazz File:StripedAria.png|Striped Aria File:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild File:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:HoverGhost.png|Hover Ghost File:Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker File:Neoshadow render.png|Neoshadow File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Loudmouth File:FlareNote.png|Flare Note File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:TrickGhost.png|Trick Ghost File:RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog File:Hook Bat.jpg|Hook Bat File:Minute Bomb render.png|Minute Bomb File:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:CannonGun.png|Li'l Cannon File:IceCannon.png|Ice Cannon File:SwitchLauncher.png|Switch Launcher File:JumboCannon.png|Jumbo Cannon File:DrillerMole.png|Driller Mole File:LanceSoldier.png|Lance Soldier File:MorningStar.png|Morning Star File:Scorching Star.png|Scorching Sphere File:Snowy Crystal.png|Snowy Crystal File:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher File:Clay Armor.png|Clay Armor File:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey File:Air Battler.png|Air Battler File:SkyGrappler.png|Sky Grappler File:ZipSlasher.png|Zip Slasher File:Stalwart Blade.png|Stalwart Blade File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' Nobodies Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk File:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' File:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red-Hot Chili File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Monotracker.png|Monotracker File:Shade Jelly.png|Shade Jelly File:Medicine Bottle.png|Medicine Bottle File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper Mini-Games Phil's Training Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' Dalmatians *22, 23, & 24 - The Blue Trinity under the right hand statue at the Coliseum Gates. Trinities Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts, the prize for winning the Phil Cup was a trophy and the prize for the Pegasus Cup was a plaque, but in Kingdom Hearts II, when you view the prizes for each of the Kingdom Hearts tournaments, they are switched around. So, when you view the Phil Cup prize, it is the "Phil Cup Shield" (the plaque), and there is a trophy for the Pegasus Cup. * Olympus Coliseum is one of the few worlds to be shown with a change of day. * So far, Olympus Coliseum is the only Disney-based world that features Final Fantasy ''characters. * In the first ''Kingdom Hearts, the player can complete the game without entering this world. But if the player were to go there after sealing Hollow Bastion, the scene between Hades and Maleficent is different: Maleficent is absent, and the scene ends after Hades makes his plan to kill both Sora and Hercules. *Sora, Donald and Goofy seem to visit the Coliseum after the events of Hercules, since Hercules has his divine glow he acquires at the end of the film. This makes it one of the few Disney-based worlds whose plot isn't exactly the same as the film it was based on, although the plot that is there is very similar to the movie. *Olympus Coliseum is the only one playable world that appears in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' is the only game in the series that doesn't have any Final Fantasy characters in Olympus Coliseum. de:Arena des Olymps